


Promises Kept

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps a promise to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

“D-derek, please.” Peter whimpered at the sound of a loud crash. “Please, you promised!”

“Sssh, Peter, I know I did,” Derek assured hoarsely. He stretched out as far as the chain around his ankle would allow and pulled his similarly bound uncle to his side. “I got you.”

“I can’t, I can't, not again …”

“You won't, ssh,” the Alpha whispered. Another crash sounded behind them, and the heat advanced. Derek stared down at the gun he’d liberated from their captors. Only one bullet … 

He set the weapon aside for a moment and brought both hands up to cradle Peter’s head. He pressed their foreheads together, trying to ignore the pain of the torture inflicted on them both over the past days. He'd never meant anything more when he whispered, “It’ll be over soon, uncle.”

Peter looked at him with despairing gratitude. He reached up to cover Derek's hands with his own. “Please …”

Derek wrenched his hands sharply to one side. Peter slumped unmoving into Derek’s lap. Closing his eyes against the sting of unshed tears, Derek groped blindly for the gun and put it to his temple. The thundering crack of another dying support beam drowned out the lonely sound of the single shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from! I don't usually write stuff like this, but the muse demanded that I finish this. Sorry!


End file.
